Intel
Company History and Background. Intel was founded in 1968 by two scientists, Robert Noyce and Gordon Moore. With a vision for semiconductor memory products, they introduced the first microprocessor in 1971. Successive innovations and advancements have placed Intel at the top of the industry. Globalization efforts expanded from its headquarters in Santa Clara California have expanded Intel’s presence through innovation, strategic marketing, and corporate excellence. Manufacturing standards in the area of clean room environments as well as world class distribution models have ensured the success of this stellar organization. Company Profile. Intel employs roughly 82,000 employees word wide with 55 percent residing in the U.S. 2012 revenues were over $53 billion with earnings per share at $2.13. From the revolutionary 8080 processor of 1974 which boosted the processing capabilities of predecessors by 10 times to the continuous stream of Pentium processors that expanded the capabilities of past and current PC’s, Intel has held a place at the top of the computing world for over 40 years. Beyond commercial success, Intel has cultivated leadership roles in civic and cultural endeavors. It is also a leader in humanitarian and environmental concerns across the globe. Technological leadership has led to a multitude of computing innovations that have placed Intel products in commercial and consumer products that fill our factories and our homes. The most recent corporate mission statement says it all: “''This decade, we will create and extend computing technology to connect and enrich the lives of every person on earth.”'' Organizational Structure. *'PC Client Group:' Delivering microprocessors and related chipsets and motherboards designed for the notebook and desktop (including high-end enthusiast PCs) market segments; and wireless connectivity products. *'Data Center Group:' Delivering microprocessors and related chipsets and motherboards designed for the server, workstation, and storage computing market segments; and wired network connectivity products. *'Other Intel Architecture Group' consist of the following: **'Intel Mobile Communications:' Delivering mobile phone components such as baseband processors, radio frequency transceivers, and power management chips. **'Embedded and Communications Group:' Delivering microprocessors and related chipsets for embedded applications. **'Netbook and Tablet Group:' Delivering microprocessors and related chipsets for the netbook and tablet market segments. **'Digital Home Group:' Delivering Intel architecture-based products for next-generation consumer electronics devices. **'Ultra-Mobility Group:' Delivering low-power Intel architecture-based products in the next-generation handheld market segment. *'Software and Services Group' consists of the following: **'McAfee:' A wholly owned subsidiary delivering software products for endpoint security, system security, consumer security, network security, and risk and compliance. **'Wind River Software Group:' A wholly owned subsidiary delivering device software optimization products to the embedded and handheld market segments, serving a variety of hardware architectures. **'Software and Services Group:' Delivering software products and services that promote Intel Architecture as the platform of choice for software development. *'All Other' consists of the following: **'Non-Volatile Memory Solutions Group:' Delivering advanced NAND flash memory products for use in a variety of devices. **'Corporate:' Revenue, expenses and charges such as: ***A portion of profit-dependent compensation and other expenses not allocated to the operating groups. ***Divested businesses and results of seed businesses that support our initiatives. ***Acquisition-related costs, including amortization and any impairment of acquisition-related intangibles and goodwill. References. http://finance.yahoo.com/q/bc?s=INTC&t=5y&l=on&z=l&q=l&c= http://www.intc.com/corpInfo.cfm